Unexpected Attraction
by 88Casey8D
Summary: The last thing Misaki Hayashida expected when visiting the Higurashi Sacred Shrine was to be pushed inside The Bone Eaters Well...by her best friend. As she lands in the Feudal Era, her presence seems to make a larger impact than thought possible. SessXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time: Feudal Japan

Location: The home of the Lord of the West

* * *

There was a castle.

An immense castle. Both impressive in height, width, and appearance. The outside walls shimmered dimly in the clouded moonlight; the rays bouncing off the dark marble to illuminate only enough ground that made the whole look eerie.

Surrounding the castle was a thrumming energy. It was great, powerful and intimidating. To anyone who was aware, it throbbed almost tangibly. It both welcomed and scared off any danger. Challenged and warned off any enemies. Saved or killed off any occupants. It was a masterful power.

Inside it was just the same. The halls and rooms were dark and silent, only lit by the few torches that sat aflame. Every inch of wall and floor was pristine, almost untouched in it's well kept manner. There was not a crack or flaw to be found, nor a vermin or bug to be terminated. They knew better.

Only on the highest floor, in a large organized room, was there any evidence of life. The room had more light, lit by the torches that aligned the very walls. Shelves upon shelves of scrolls were seen upon first sight. In the middle sat a dark grey stone desk, there, which sat the Lord of the West.

Long, shiny silver hair shone brightly in the torchlight, framing a sculpted face that held a calm, stoic expression. A blue, crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two magenta stripes that adorned each cheek showed true to his demonic rank. Hard, amber eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the scroll before him.

There was also another demon that stood silent and loyal in the corner, his eyes respectfully downcast, as his Lord was present in the room. Dark hair covered his bright, yellow eyes. There was no sound that came from him except for the swing of his ever-swishing ebony tail.

"Kiyoshi."

At the sound of his name being called by a cool, even voice, the male looked up. His Lord still sat at his desk, eyes still studying the scroll with a now bored expression.

"Yes, my Lord?" Kiyoshi asked, staying where he was.

"Come." His Lord did not look up as he approached, nor did his expression or tone change as he tossed the scroll into a rather large pile that occupied the corner of the desk. "Burn these," he ordered.

"Of course, my Lord." Kiyoshi bowed, taking the pile and turning to leave at once. Arms full of scrolls, and with practiced ease, Kiyoshi's tail parted the rice curtain to step out into the cold, nearly empty hallway.

Waiting outside was a toad-like demon, with large eyes and sickly green skin. In his hands was the Staff of Two Heads, of which he fiddled with almost nervously. He was small in height, only reaching to Kiyoshi's thigh as the servant swept past him in a rush. When the toad saw the large amount of scrolls the servant held, the tension from his shoulders left at once.

"I knew there was not yet a female worthy of my Lord," he murmured smugly, crossing his short arms.

Back inside the room, the Lord of the West was now standing. Hearing the words of his retainer, yet not acknowledging it, he called quietly, "Enter Jakken."

The toad started for moment at hearing his name, then quickly dashed in to stand behind his Lord.

"Is there something you need from me, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at him with a cold, expressionless gaze.

"Prepare Ah-Un. We leave at daylight."

"To look over the lands, my Lord?" Jakken asked him hesitantly.

"Hn."

Jakken was bowing slightly, but stopped himself to ask, "Shall Rin be ready as well, my Lord?"

At the name of his ward, Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted to the window. "Hn," he answered. "Her as well."

"Of course, my Lord!" Bowing deeply, Jakken spun to leave the room.

With his retainer gone, the Lord of the West now stood alone in the brightly lit room.

Too bright.

With a small gust of his power, every torch flickered out, incasing him in darkness. He made his way back to the desk after improving his surroundings. He sat back more into the chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Not sleeping.

But thinking.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the writing is terrible. This was written a LONG time ago, for a friend of mine who absolutely LOVES Sesshy (: The only thing I changed was the time of when this took place, which is after The Final Act. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Well

I forgot this in my last one...

**DISCLAIMER: I have never, nor will I EVER, own Inuyasha ): As much as I'd like to /: It doesn't belong to MEH.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Into the Well

Time: Present Japan

Location: Higurashi Sacred Shrine

* * *

The well was deep.

The bottom was visible, not exactly one of the deepest wells you'd ever find, but the depth itself was still pretty impressive. The stonewalls dove deep down into the Earth, like a tunnel promising safety from the whole world.

_'Actually, you'd probably risk breaking something if you tried to go down there,' _thought Misaki Hayashida as she dipped down lower into the opening of the well, peaking at the dirt ground that was just barely visible. She hiked her guitar case higher up on her back to prevent it from falling in. A strand of dark, auburn hair that she kept up high on her head fell loose into her eyes. She brushed it back quickly with a flick of her wrist.

"Be careful." A voice behind her made her squeal and spin around, putting a hand to her chest. At the top of the steps stood a boy of 16, her age, illuminated by the sunlight behind him.

"Souta!" Misaki exclaimed, relieved and leaning against the opening of the well as he came toward her. With a thoughtful expression crossing his features, he stood next to her, peering in with her previous position.

"You don't want to fall in," he said, turning his face to her with a smile.

She frowned. "I wasn't going to fall…unless you were planning on pushing me," she said, playfully nudging him. An emotion flitted across his face quickly before it disappeared. It was much too fast for her to be sure of what it was, but it almost looked like guilt.

"Souta?" she asked, confused. A sudden gut wrenching feeling that something bad was about to happen. That she needed to step away from him…_now._

_ 'What? No! This is_ Souta _we're talking about, here! My best friend for_ four _years.' _She mentally chastised herself. But, when she looked back into his eyes, doubt filled her. Conflict was raging inside them. Some unknown battle that actually made his features twist in pain. She couldn't help it.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably, and she took an automatic step back.

"Misaki…" he reached out to grab her wrist before she could go far. "Wait…"

"What's going on, Souta?" she demanded, pulling to free her arm, but he held on tight. "What's wrong with you?"

"Misaki…" he whispered her name again, choking on it. "I…I don't…" Without warning, he pulled her to him. She fell against his chest easily, gained with how the movement had shocked her. She looked up into his dark brown eyes, filled with some kid of torture, before she felt his hand cup her cheek.

Their breathing suddenly became loud and erratic, and as their eye contact never changed, it became more intense. Souta was taller than her, and Misaki felt herself pull onto her tiptoes so their faces became close. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, and she knew her face was probably flushed red. A warm tingle settled low in her belly, and her eyes became hooded. Without thinking, she stretched her neck so she could feel his lips against her own.

He complied almost desperately, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, still. Misaki locked her arms around her best friend's neck and kissed him feverishly. She had no idea where all this pent up passion was flowing from both of them, but she was enjoying it. As she ran a hand through his dark hair, she found herself falling victim to it.

Souta put his hands at her waist and turned, so her back was against the well and he was in front; like a cage. His hands traveled up her arms slowly, finding her shoulders and settling there. His thumbs made soothing, massaging movements around them.

Misaki could barely focus as her need for air grew steadily. Her thought processes were scrambled as more and more oxygen was depleted from her brain.

But, she was enjoying it.

_'Why did he kiss me?' _she couldn't help but think_. 'Why_ _is he kissing me? Is he okay? All that pain…' _she was snapped from her thoughts, though, when Souta suddenly pulled away from her mouth, crushing her against his chest again. He buried his face deep into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, forgive me," he whispered hoarsely.

"Souta? Wha-?" And then he pushed her.

His strong arms shoved her shoulders and her body tumbled over the edge, the heavy guitar case behind her aiding in the push. A scream forced itself from her throat as she fell, the air whooshing from her ears, time slowing.

_'Is he trying to kill me?'_

That was her last thought, before bright blue light suddenly flared around her. The last thing she saw was Souta's face peering over the edge, tears streaming down his face.

And then it all went black.

Souta watched her fall, and disappear, with a broken expression. The familiar blue sparkle engulfed his friend just as it did his sister those few years ago. The site brought back a knowing pain that he had thought had finally begun to pass.

Misaki...

Kami, she probably would hate him. She probably hates him _now_.

But...he knew she had to go. That's why he couldn't help himself to have at least one kiss. To taste her just _once_, before she was gone from him forever.

Misaki Hayashida had become his best friend over the four years he'd known her. After Kagome had left permanently, he had gone through a private depression. None of his friends had been able to see through his mask. But she..._she _had. When they hadn't even _known _eachother she was able to see past his act.

**(FLASHBACK) **[4 years prior]

"Hey, Souta, where're you going?"

Souta looked up from his feet, seeing his group of friends crowded leisurely around the lunch table. They were laughing and pushing each other around, comfortably at ease.

And they were asking him to join.

Plastering a fake smile on his face, he waved a dismissive hand. "Just to the library to study!" he called to them. "There's a test next period in math, you know!"

"Hai, see you!"

Souta waved. "Bye!" he said, disappearing behind the cafeteria doors.

He would have dropped the mask once out of sight of his friends, but he was still in the vicinity of people. And he wanted absolutely no one to see.

Kagome, his sister, had decided to live permanently in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. Sure, he was use to her being gone for a long period of time, but this was different. He was never going to see her again. He would never hear her voice again, tease her again, over ever play with her again. All of it was lost to him.

And he had no idea it would hit him this bad until she was gone.

Forever.

Souta made his way out to the back of the school, following a short path of trees. Finding a suitable, comfortable looking trunk, he sat down and leaned his head back against it, letting his sorrow swamp him.

He remembered those times when she would return from her adventures back in time. She would only stay for a couplt of days, taking all her finals and tests, and spending time with them. But, it was enough as long as Souta knew she was going to be okay. And that he knew she could return safely.

But not anymore, since the magic of the Bone Eaters Well stopped working. She really wasn't going to be returning to them. She really wasn't there anymore.

"You're a pretty good actor." Souta started, blinking in shock at the voice that had broken through his thoughts. It was coming from above him, so he looked up.

And blinked again.

A girl sat on a branch, her legs swinging under her, looking at him. She had hair the color of dark chestnuts, and it sparkled slightly when the sunlight poking in through the trees hit it. Her eyes were a smoky gray, like fog, and they studied him fearlessly. She was very pretty, with her natural dark lips and pink cheeks. She was also dressed in the female uniform required for his school.

How come he'd never seen her before?

And what did she mean by 'actor'?

"You're good," she repeated, hitching a leg up and hugging it to her, looking away. "But you're not fooling me."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Souta, deciding to go on the defensive.

The girl sighed. "The pain you're going through," she clarified quietly, looking back down at his shocked face. "It's almost to painful to watch."

"Wha-what do you mean?" '_How did she-?...When no one else was able to...?'_

"You can stop with the show around me," she explained, shaking her head. "I can already see through it."

It was his turn to look away from her, deciding to stare at the thick grass he sat upon. "How?" he asked softly, not bothering to lie with her now.

"It's all in your eyes," she said calmly. "Every time you smile, every time you laugh...I can see it."

"See what...exactly?"

"Affliction," she stated. "Torment. You're going through a lot of hurt, Souta, and you won't let anyone in."

"How do you-"

"My name is Hayashida Misaki," she cut in, rolling her eyes. "Now you know my name and I know yours. Don't flip out."

There was a moment of surprised silence, and then Souta let out an angry snort. "So you know I'm going through something, big deal. What's it to you? A lot of people go through it, too." his voice was bitter, laced with the sadness and pain she had been talking about. "You don't even know me."

"That's the point," she murmured, making Souta's gaze snap back up to her.

"Huh?"

She chewed on her thumbnail, her head tilted thoughtfully. "The people who know you the best...think they see you the best...but that's not always it. They see what they want to see, making illusions of you pulled from all of your memories that you've shared." she reached up to catch a falling leaf, rubbing it between her fingers. "By my guess, the memories your friends are pulling from are happy ones. Understandable, because we're at a young age and don't really have those dramatic fallouts." Misaki narrowed her eyes, peering at the leaf closely as she spoke. "So, their perception of you is happiness. they have always seen you happy, want to see you happy, and that's what they're getting..." she dropped it, letting it flutter down in Souta's line of sight. "Happiness."

Souta was surprised by the depth of her explanation, and could not resist asking, "How do you know all that?"

Her nose crinkled the tiniest bit. "My mother's a psychiatrist," she deadpanned.

"Really?"

"Hai, but that's not the point," she sighed. "The point is that, as a stranger, a very...perceptive stranger, I could see it. I have no memories shared with you, or any previous conversations I could use to pull a wool over you...so I can see it. That pain."

"Then...can't other people see it, too?"

Misaki shifted, almost like she was uncomfortable. "Not...exactly. Like I said, I'm perceptive. I notice things normal people usually wouldn't. And also...I have this habit of being overly caring. So...I don't like seeing people all depressed, either."

"Like me?" Souta looked away.

"Hai," she nodded. "Like you." Misaki reached along the branch she was sitting on and snapped off a small piece. She twirled it expertly through her fingers, threading it around and around before finally breaking the silence that had resettled. "That's why I'm here to help."

"...what?"

"You heard me," bracing herself, she quickly slid off the branch, landing easily on the balls of her feet. The fall startled Souta to scramble up off the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest, smiling kindly at him. "I'm going to help you."

Souta stared at her in disbelief. Help him? How was she going to help him? She didn't even know him!

"How?" he asked, skeptic, and sounding calmer than what was screaming in his head at the moment.

Misaki leaned back against the tree, looking amused. "Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me," she repeated, slower this time. "What's bugging you? What's got you so depressed? What's...torturing your insides?"

"You expect me to just tell you?" he asked, gawking.

She nodded, not fazed by his reaction. "Yep. Spill."

"How do you expect me to just-"

"Trust me?" Misaki cut in. "Souta," she rolled her eyes. "Who do you expect me to tell?"

"What _friends_?" she almost exploded, throwing her arms out. "What _friends_ do you think I _have_? Have you ever seen me before today, Souta? Of course not! I'm invisible to everybody! I'm out here everyday for lunch…everyday…with no one. Always by myself." She ran a hand through her chest-length hair and laughed bitterly. "It's kind of sad, really. Very sad."

Souta, who had flinched when she yelled, looked confused. "That's hard to believe," he said, studying her. "Considering you're so…" he trailed off, eyes going wide at what he was about to admit.

"I'm so what?"

"Err…" he looked away. "Forget it."

She gave him a nearly nonexistent smile, her gray eyes turning serious. "You want to know why? Why I'm always so alone?"

"Not…e-"

"What if I told you that it's the same with my family? I'm avoided there, too."

"I-"

"And no, it's not some rebellious teenage thing. It's not some dark, emo thing. There's not some deep, psychological meaning . Its just…" she peeked up to meet his eyes. "It's a choice."

"A choice?" he couldn't believe her, as she nodded her head solemnly. "Why?"

Misaki bit her lip, hesitant. Wheels turned in her mind, and when she finally made her decision, she spoke, "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"A deal." She slid down the trunk until she sat in the grass, the same place he had been before. He suddenly realized that she looked so _sad_ like that. Lost. Forlorn. Was that what she was talking about? Did he look like that to her?

Being cautious, he sat down across from her. Honestly, her words had peaked his interest just a bit. "What kind of deal?" he asked, wanting details.

She tried to feel triumph, but she couldn't. There was nothing she was really gaining from this. She was pretty sure his secret was not nearly as big as hers. Still…she knew she should help him. It was like she had to.

"A secret for a secret," Misaki explained, keeping the pain from rising in her voice. "The whole 'I'll-tell-you-mine-if-you-tell-me-yours' thing."

Souta snorted. "I doubt your secret is that important."

"You'd be surprised," Misaki replied sullenly, shaking her head. She had a feeling he wouldn't agree to it, anyways. It was understandable, that he wouldn't trust her right off the bat. She was a stranger, after all. What had she been thinking? To just ask him the very first moment it presented itself. Not even trying to-

"Alright."

Misaki's head snapped up. "Huh?"

He met her gaze with one filled with something akin to humor and determination. "Alright," he said again. "You've got yourself a deal. I'll do it."

She blinked in surprise a few times. "Are you…serious?" she couldn't help but ask.

He nodded. "Sure, I'll even start first." Her eyes widened at that, and she nearly jumped when he scooted up even closer to her.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she had to know. He had been so stubborn with sharing with her mere minutes ago.

He shrugged. "I figured that if you told anyone what I'm about to say, no one would believe you, anyways. You told me yourself, you choose to be alone."

"I see…" she looked down for a moment, letting it settle in as she studied the grass. When she met his eyes again, they were twinkling with anticipation. Holding in her excitement, she patted at the place beside her. "Are you going to start?"

"Of course," and then he smiled at her, a real smile. It was small, but authentic. Not forced. Something he hadn't pulled in a long time. Souta maneuvered so he sat next to her against the tree, their shoulders nearly touching. "Now…" he murmured. "Where to start?"

Misaki turned her head so she could watch him as he went deep into thought. His eyes closed as he was thinking of where to begin. His fingers began idly pick at the grass beneath him. When his eyes finally opened after a long moment of silence, he looked over to her with a secretive smile.

"Misaki…"

"Hai?"

"Do you believe in…time travel?"

**(End FLASHBACK)**

Souta sighed as the memory attacked, stabbing at his mind and heart. They had sat their through lunch and_ two_ subjects just talking. Well…_he_ was talking. And she had listened, not making any interruptions until the end. Where her questions and his answers took up the rest of the day…and she walked with him home. He had shown her the well, the Sacred Tree, and not _once_ did she ever question his sanity. It had been…indescribable.

And the next thing he knew, they met everyday like that. She had told him _her _secret, which had been so personal for her that he barely even let himself think about it. And he then understood her want of being alone. They talked for hours, becoming best friends in just three days. Sure, he knew people found it odd that he was suddenly hanging out with someone no one had even ever took notice of before, but he refused to share her.

Not that she _wanted _to be shared.

Misaki talked with no one but him, even when people started to notice her because she hung out with Souta more often than most. She still distanced herself off from the rest of the world, but she had a perfectly good reason. So, she only talked with Souta, told stories and and secrets with only him. The moments and tales exchanged between them was always special.

And now she was gone. Like Kagome, he has lost her forever.

Stiffling a sob, he leaned heavily agaisnt the well for support. He felt so lost again, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Misaki had been there to fill that particular void.

"Dammit," he mumbled, angrily pounding a fist against the wooden edge. "Forgive me Misaki...forgive me..."

How was he going to ever forgive _himself_?

Never again would he see her daily smiles or hear her uplifting laughter. Her bravery, stubbern actions, and pushiness was gone from him.

And so was her music.

There had never been a moment so beautiful that when Misaki had finally grown the courage to play and sing for him. The sound of the strings and the perfect melody of her voice blended into something beyond words. She strummed every note expertly and sang from her heart and soul. Her face had been so vulnerable and at peace...it had been breathtaking.

And that had also been the moment he had realized he loved her.

But now she was gone.

A shadow fell over him as someone stood at the well doorway. Souta found himself holding resentment for that person, and he hunched his shoulders in anger.

"You kissed her."

Souta tensed at the light, innocent voice. With a face showing only fury, he turned towards the intruder.

A woman stood there, looking to be about in her mid-twenties. She had layered black hair and chocolate eyes. Her face showed kindness, and all in all was quite beautiful. But it was _her_.

"So?" he snapped. "It had nothing to do with you."

She frowned at his tone and adjusted the orange blouse she wore. "He will not be pleased," she stated simply, trying to avoid any harsh arguments that may come her way.

Confused by her words, it only made his anger peak higher. "I don't care who _he _is," he said, shoving past her and storming off to wallow alone in the house. "but I've done my part. You can go the hell away, now, and make _damn _sure you keep your promise." By then, he had reached the door to his home and slammed it open, stomping inside.

The woman stood where she was, her head dropped in guilt. She gave no reaction when warm arms slid around her waist in comfort.

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that," muttered the kitsune that had appeared behind her. "He knew it was for the best."

"He loved her," she defended quietly, leaning into her mate's embrace.

"Still, it wouldn't have hurt to-"

"Just forget it, dear," she said. "We're finished here."

"Yeah, but we still have to wait."

She looked over her shoulder to meet his gentle green eyes. Eyes she's known for so long.

"Four years," they said confidently together.

* * *

A/N: Again...sorry for the horrible writing /: I'm just typing it out from the journal a wrote it in :D

I also apologize for any grammar errors or mispelled words(:


	3. Chapter 2: A New Arrival

A/N: Huh...I actually got a review on this XD Thank you, Nitrea, I'm glad you're enjoying it(: I didn't really expect this to appeal to anyone else...considering it was written for a body of mine :S

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *sigh* Yeah, I know, sad, right? But I do own Misaki :D And  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Arrival

Time: Feudal Japan

Location: Bone Eaters Well

* * *

Her head was pounding, and so were other various body parts she was still, thankfully, attached to. Misaki blinked her eyes open, feeling a very distinctive throbbing at her back. When a bright light hit her sensitive pupils, she shut them with a groan. The pain in her back pulsated again, and she rolled over to her side by instinct.

_'I must have been laying on my guitar case,' _she thought dazedly, her brow furrowing as her skin scraped against the dirt beneath her. She wanted to know why she was so damn uncomfortable, and where the hell she was in the first place. There was dirt, she knew, and it was very cold. The last thing she remembered was being in the Sacred Shrine looking in well with Souta-

And then it hit her.

The _well._

_Souta._

He had pushed her in.

So…was she still in it, then?

_'No,'_ she answered herself. _'Because there was light…'_ And then the memory of the bright, blue light filled her mind, and she gasped. _'Souta had told me about that before…when he was telling me the story of his sister…'_ her mind seemed to trail off into a bunch of scrambled thoughts, and then suddenly…

_'Where am I?'_

Forcing her eyes open, she was met with the site of a wooden wall. Light poured in, hitting smaller parts of it faintly. She blinked, letting herself get used to the beam, before trailing her eyes slowly upward. She lifted a weak arm to cover the sun as it burned towards her, and she saw a square opening, and clear blue sky.

_'So I_ am _still in the well,'_ she thought. With extreme care, and taking her time, she hefted herself up into a sitting position. _'But definitely not in the shrine.'_ She concluded as she looked up once more at the sky…sky that should have been covered by a roof.

Then where…?

_"The Feudal Era." _

The thought was so sudden; it had completely caught her off guard. The voice was Souta, of a younger age.

And then the memory swamped her.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"The Feudal Era?"

"You heard me."

The wind blew past the two preteens as they sat, huddled together beneath a large tree near their school. The weather was warm, and the atmosphere between the two was peaceful.

"Okay…" Misaki tapped the twig she was holding against her chin. "Go on."

Souta smiled, grateful that she wasn't bombarding him with questions or accusations. She was accepting all that he was laying out to her. "Alright," he began again. "So, Kagome started going to the well and leaving us more often. We always had to make up these lame excuses that she was sick or had some kind of disease…Gramps was always the best." He chuckled softly at the memory and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "Anyways, the well only worked for Kagome…and Inuyasha-who I'll get to later. But when she jumped in, this sparkling blue light would wrap around her…and I knew she was there." He leaned back against the bark.

"The Feudal Era?"

He nodded grimly.

**(End FLASHBACK)**

Was that where she was?

Using the vines that hung down from the opening of the well, Misaki clambered to stand up. The pain in her body was starting to subside, and her limbs no longer felt like Jell-O.

_ 'Well, if I am where I think I am,'_ she figured to herself. _'Then there's no point in just wasting away at the bottom of a creepy well.'_ As she reached down to pick up her guitar case, the ground reacted. Misaki snapped her hand back as the brown color of the ground started to grow darker, and water pooled its way up.

"Dammit," Misaki mumbled, snatching her case away from the growing puddle and stepping back. "Now is not the time for this to be uncontrollable." Focusing her mind on that one task, she forced the water back into the earth. When every droplet had disappeared, she snuffed out the rest of the evidence with her foot. "Stupid secret, bipolar powers," she grumbled, patting down the skirt of her school uniform. "They all better be back in control, now."

Just to be sure, she decided to put it to the test. She knew water was working just fine, but what of the rest of the elements? She opened the palm of her hand and settled it just so, that the beam of the light pouring in the well hit the center of her hand perfectly. Now, all she had to do was influence just the right amount of sun power to…

And then a small flame bloomed in her palm.

It did not touch her skin, but seemed to hover just half and inch from her hand. It burned brilliantly, down in the well where the wind couldn't reach it.

'_Unless I do this,'_ Misaki thought, putting down the guitar case carefully to raise her other hand. With a tiny flick of the wrist, a puff of wind swept and blew the fire out. _'Perfect…now for earth.'_ She determined she wanted out of the well, and she decided to have earth help her. Misaki focused her mind on the small, thin vines hanging from the well. At first, there was no reaction. But, as she detailed her thoughts into exactly she wanted to happen, they started to move. The vines became thicker, longer, and stretched to curl even amongst the ground.

When she was finally satisfied with the results, she stopped, slumping a little against the wall. The act had cost her more energy than she thought it would. But still, it was done, and she really wanted out.

Picking her guitar case back up and slinging it over her shoulder, Misaki began to climb.

* * *

Location: Kaede's Village

* * *

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You've returned!" Sango called out excitedly, waving her arms at the two who were just entering the village.

"Hai, Sango!" The young Miko replied, wrapping her arms tighter around the shoulders of her mate and giving it a small squeeze. "We promised we wouldn't be long." When they reached one another, Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back to embrace the demon slayer.

"It's been a week," Sango countered, shaking her head.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms. "A week ain't long."

"It is to your loved ones," she said.

"What _loved_ o-"

"'Gome!" Inuyasha was cut off, suddenly, when the rambunctious little fox demon bounded at them. Kagome was ready, her arms opened wide when he leaped. She spun him in a quick circle, laughing as she did. "I've missed you, Momma!" he chirped in her embrace.

"I've missed you too, Shippo!" she cooed affectionately into his hair. "How's my favorite little kit?"

"Great! I was just playing with Aiko and Ruri, but they had to go help Miroku wash Yasuo…so I came here to see you!"

"Aw, I'm glad you did!"

Sango gave Inuyasha a look as if to say, _"Those love ones," _as Kagome and Shippo chattered away excitedly. Inuyasha, with a languid roll of his eyes, was about to bite back a retort, when he suddenly went stiff. Kagome, noticing the change in him at once, put down Shippo to stand by his side.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"The well," he stated with wide eyes, making Kagome tense, and the grip she had on him tighten. His nose twitched slightly in response. "I can sense the power of the well working."

Kagome's mouth was agape, and her insides seemed to freeze her where she was. The Bone Eater's Well hadn't worked since she decided to spend the rest of her life in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. Sure, she had tried _many_ fruitless attempts to get it to work. She had even tried using her powers as a Miko, but she still received the same results. Since she returned here, the Bone Eater's Well has just been that. A well. But now, Inuyasha can sense it working. Does that mean…she can go back and see her momma? Souta? And hopefully…if he was still alive…Gramps?

At the thought of her family, Kagome's body suddenly sang with fire. It made her Miko aura more prominent, pulsating pink around her.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

"What?"

"Lets go!" she whirled on all three of them, making Shippo leap into Sango's arms in surprise. "The well might be working! Come on! Inuyasha_, please._"

"I-"

"Please?" she said, more quietly.

At the look of pure desperation on his mate's face, Inuyasha could do nothing but relent. "Feh. Alright, Kagome." He sniffed and turned his back to her. "Hop on, we'll check it out." She squealed, elated, and jumped on his back.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango interjected quickly as Inuyasha shifted for a better hold on her.

"_What_?"

Sango's expression was horrified, and she knew she must not be thinking clearly. She wasn't taking notice of the consequences. Shaking her head in disbelief, she looked at her best friend. "You're going to see if the well works?"

"_Yes_, of course we are!"

"So…you're jumping in?"

"What are you getting at, Sango?" Inuyasha interrupted before Kagome was irked anymore by her obvious questions.

Sango shifted Shippo onto her shoulder, who clambered on swiftly. "Well…let's say it does work…and you do go back to your future time…" she said slowly, crossing her arms.

"_Yes_?" Kagome bit out before Inuyasha could stop her.

"What if you get there…and you can no longer return here?" she said softly. Her logic made Shippo gasp, and had Inuyasha's eyes widening in realization.

Kagome's face dropped as she considered what she was told. Sango was telling the truth…what would happen if she wasn't able to come back? She remembered those three years when the well had closed off after she had defeated Naraku…she had gone through a horrible depression. One that had worried her family dearly. And sure, she had her family back in the future to miss…but whom would she miss here?

She looked at Inuyasha, her mate, her love. He had grown so much more affectionate towards her since she had returned four years ago. Wasn't as afraid to show how much he loved her, which was why he had mated her only about a month into her return. Sure, he still had his gruff, rude side to him, and there were times where she'd have to pull out the "sit" to get him to behave…he was still her Inuyasha.

Shippo, who was like her son. He still leaves randomly to train to become a full-grown fox demon, but he was still her adopted little boy on the inside. Her son from the heart.

Sango, her best friend. The one she turned to when she had to talk, or spill anything out. She was there for her when she needed to get over the fact that she couldn't see her family anymore, and she was still there for her now. The demon slayer was like her sister, a trusted, loved sister.

Miroku, Sango's husband, who was also a dear friend of hers. He had lost most of his perverted ways ever since Sango had birthed his children, but he still had his moments. Granted, those moments were focused on Sango herself, but that didn't mean she enjoyed him doing it with others around. He was also much wiser than most people would think, and she loved him for that.

Sango and Miroku's children; the twins Aiko and Ruri, and their youngest, Yasuo. She was a caretaker, when Kaede wasn't available, for them when they needed it. Aiko and Ruri were such sweethearts, both beautifully growing kids. They were brave like their mother, and thoughtful like their father, an honorable combination. Yasuo was still young, but a handsome, developing little boy. He loved playing with her hair, and had the bubbliest laugh whenever she tickled him. All three children were so precious.

Kaede, who was like a wise grandmother to her, whom she escaped to for advice. She was her mentor in mastering her Miko powers, her guide. She was getting older and weaker as the years passed by, but she was still never afraid to defend her village. Her presence and words was something Kagome cherished, something she was grateful for. Something she knew she couldn't lose.

She'd even miss little Rin, who was Shippo's best friend. Rin was always that bright light in anyone's darkness. Her smiles came up anytime, her kind words always at the ready. Her attitude rarely changed for anyone, and her flowers were always something to treasure.

Finally, she looked out towards her village, her home. She watched the hardworking men and women working the fields, the children playing games together, and the elderly watching over everyone. A pang hit her heart when she thought about leaving them…leaving this. And she knew her decision to stay here was the better one.

"You're right." She whispered, sliding off Inuyasha's back in defeat. In comfort, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her frame to his chest, where she buried her face. "It's not worth the risk."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Sango murmured, feeling bad for her friend. She was about to apologize further, but then Kagome pulled from Inuyasha's grasp.

"What was _that_?" she hissed, eyes going alert.

Inuyasha looked confused. "What was wha-?" And then he tensed, muscles going rigged, and Sango felt Shippo do the same.

"What's going on?" Sango demanded the three of them.

Shippo hopped swiftly from her shoulder, landing easily on the dirt in front of her. His eyes, narrowed, swept over the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. "You can't _feel_ that?"

"Feel _what_?"

"She's human," Kagome answered Shippo, taking a few steps out of the entrance of the village, pulling Inuyasha with her.

"So are you."

"Hai, but I'm Miko."

"So what is it?"

Kagome tilted her head, her brown eyes in slits as if studying something in front of her. "It was a throb of…aura. A strong one."

Sango blinked, not understanding. "Demonic?" All three shook their heads. "Miko?" Again, three nos. "Then what is it?"

"We don't know," Inuyasha answered for everyone. "I've never sensed anything like that in my _life_."

"Yeah, and you're pretty old," Shippo muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What? You wanna say that _again_ you little-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome called his attention quietly, but firmly enough that he knew he 'd better pay attention to her. "We need to check it out."

She did not jump, nor show any reaction when they all three yelled, "What?"

"It could be dangerous," she explained. "And it might come to the village. We have to go see if it is, and maybe destroy it." She rolled her eyes at their shocked faces. "Come on, you guys, we defeated _Naraku_. I think we can take on some unidentified…thing."

"A _powerful _unidentified thing," Shippo corrected.

"Yes, powerful. But also very untamed. Like me, when I first realized I had my Miko powers. Powerful but dangerous. Uncontrollable." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Which is all the better reason to check it out."

"But…Kagome…"

"We're going, Inuyasha." She said firmly.

Sango stepped up. "Let me come with you, you two shouldn't be going-"

"No," she said resolutely. "You're staying here. You have kids, you need to take care of them. I'm sure Inuyasha and I can take this person alone." She frowned. "Jeez, have a little faith! I'm not as out of control as I was in the beginning, I've _had _the proper training."

Inuyasha's ears went flat on his head. "We know that but…"

"We're going."

"But-"

"We're _going_."

"Kago-"

"Dammit, Inuyasha! Do you _want _me to go by myself? Because I _will_."

"Keh, I won't let you go."

Kagome tensed, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, really?"

"Sure," he crossed his arms, looking smug. "I'm stronger than you. You can't get past me."

"Inuyasha…" murmured Sango with uncertainty. Kagome was looking pretty pissed, and she had learned not to mess with her in that mood. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not as lucky.

"What? You really think Kagome could get past m-"

"_SIT BOY_."

"NYAA!" _Bam._

"That Inu_baka_," Shippo said, scampering over to peer into the deep hole in the ground. "He should know by now."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, but he doesn't." Giving them a small smile, she turned to walk towards the area where the aura was still pulsing, just not as stronger as before. "When he gets out, tell him to come along, 'kay?"

"Of course," Sango grinned. "Be careful, okay Kagome?"

"I will, I won't be long!"

Sango laughed. "That's what you said last time!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome giggled, then stepped into the cover of the trees.

* * *

Location: In Inuyasha's Forest

* * *

Misaki put down her guitar case with a huff, stretching her arm out to alleviate some of the pain that started to work it's way through her shoulder muscles as she walked. She had no idea where she was headed, and she was pretty sure she should have stayed near the well, but…she had always hated being cooped up in the same place for so long. So…now she was walking aimlessly through a forest. Lost.

"Stupid…stupid Misaki," she scolded herself, leaning against a nearby tree so she could rest a bit. She had only been walking for about ten minutes, but she was exhausted. The day she had been having had finally caught with her. What with getting kissed by her best friend, then getting shoved into a well and ending up in the Feudal Era by said friend, after that she had used a good quantity of her powers and energy to get out of the well, and finally, she was lost in the woods. Tired, hungry and absolutely lost. "I'm so screwed." She whimpered, sliding down the trunk of the tree.

She still wanted to know why Souta would do it. _Why _would he push her in? And, how did the well work in the first place? Didn't he say its powers were…dormant? The questions kept raving in her mind, giving her a headache, and she tilted her head back against the bark with a groan, closing her eyes.

Misaki was stuck in the Feudal Era, with no way to return. And now that she thought about it…who would miss her in the future if she was gone, anyways? She had never made friends with anybody other than Souta; who, apparently, wanted her gone in the first place. _'Although,'_ she thought. _'He did look pretty devastated after pushing me in. And if that's the case…then why?' _Her family certainly wouldn't miss her, they were all afraid of her. They'd probably find it as a blessing that she was gone. And now they could live in peace.

She banged her head once against the wood, frustrated at herself for being so anti-social. She was completely, and utterly screwed. Where was she going to go? What was she to do? No one here would know her, and the people from this age would probably find her choice in clothing atrocious. And…if she _was _to be found by a village…would it be possible that they would mistake her for a demon, because of what she could do? She was no reincarnation, like Souta's sister, Kagome, to be recognized. She could always try hiding the powers…but there were times when she wouldn't even be able to control them, herself. So…if they were to find her…eventually they may try to kill her.

"Oh…Kami."

Misaki's eyes flew open, and she realized while she had been so deep in thought, someone had approached her. It was woman, with long, wavy raven hair and gentle looking brown eyes. She was wearing a chihaya; which, if Misaki remembered from her studies correctly, was the traditional wear of a Miko. A bow and arrows were strapped to her back, and she was staring at her with wide, surprised eyes.

Misaki scrambled to her feet quickly, pushing herself closer to the tree in fear. "Wh-who are you?" she sputtered.

The woman's eyes flashed briefly, and then the surprise that was held before disappeared, leaving a serious, determined look. "How did you get here?" she demanded, ignoring her question.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Misaki asked, eyeing the weapons on the woman's back warily.

"Look…I know where you come from. You can't…lie."

She knew?

And at the moment, another memory overtook Misaki.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Misaki leaned back against the headboard of Souta's bed and rested her head against his shoulder. Grabbing his hand, she held onto it soothingly.

"You worried for her, didn't you? When she would always leave to fight the demons and retrieve get the shards?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I worried," he answered, just as soft. "But not as much as you probably think. I knew she would be okay."

"How?"

A small smirk tilted a corner of his lips. "They trained her, in her Miko abilities; to focus her powers better. And she got really good at the archery thing. It was the weapon she always used when she…ya know…fought along side Inuyasha and stuff."

"That's cool." Misaki praised, smiling faintly.

**(End FLASHBACK)**

"Are you Kagome?" Misaki blurted out before she could stop herself to think clearly. She slapped a hand over her mouth, knowing that this could be any Miko, and thinking maybe the bow and arrow was the preferred Miko weaponry.

But the woman's reaction gave her away. She bristled, shock filling her eyes once more as she squinted. "Who…who _are_ you?"

"H-Hayashida Misaki," she answered hurriedly, "I'm a friend of Souta's," she added, just incase.

The woman's eyes really went wide this time, and Misaki squealed in alarm when she pounced, hands gripping her shoulder tightly as she shook her. "Is he okay?" she demanded. "Has he been doing well? How about my mom, have you seen her, too? Is my grandfather still alive?"

"Nyaa, stop!" Misaki's headache had worsened from the harsh motion, and she shoved Kagome away from her. "I can't think with you doing that!"

Kagome stumbled back, falling onto her butt. Misaki, being the overly caring person she was, stepped forward to help her back up and apologize, when she suddenly saw a flash of red and her breath left her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice growled out harshly as she was lifted off her feet, a hand clutching tightly to her throat. She looked down, stars blooming in her vision as she met harsh, pink tinted eyes. When she looked just above his head and saw the white, furry ears and mass of hair, she could only think one thing.

"You're Inuyasha…" she mumbled, before the lack of oxygen to her brain affected her so, and she started to black out. The last thing that reached her ears was the distinct sound of someone screaming, "Sit boy!"

* * *

Location: A hut inside Kaede's Village

* * *

Her head was pounding again, and her ears rang.

"Kami, you _bakayasha_, what were you _thinking_?"

Voices. The voices were making it worse for her.

"She attacked Kagome! What was I supposed to do?"

And the screaming. She wanted to know why they were screaming. Didn't they know it hurt her?

"Technically," said a calmer, quieter voice. A voice that Misaki was grateful for. "I attacked her first. She went on defense."

"So she's dangerous?"

"No."

"Then why attack her?"

There was a pause, and the sound of someone dipping something in water. It was pulled back out and Misaki heard the droplets hit the top of the liquid as whatever was put in was ringed out. Then something cool and damp touched her forehead, cooling the ache.

"She's from my time," the softer voice answered. "If you haven't already guessed from the clothing. And she…she knew Souta. When she told me that I kind of…" she took a deep breath. "Lost it."

From what she could tell, Misaki had heard one female voice, and two distinctively aged male voices. She frowned, trying to figure out where she was. She knew she was lying down, and that wherever she lay was, was definitely not on a bed…it was too hard. There was a blanket underneath her, though, and she flexed her fingers around the slightly itchy material.

"Hey…she moved." It was the younger male. The child.

"Calm down, Shippo, she's not going to do anything."

"But look at her _aura_. It's so…_weird_."

"How so?" A different female spoke this time, curious.

"It's colorful," answered the first female. Misaki wondered what they were talking about. What aura? "There's not one specific color. Opposed to mine being pink, or Inuyasha's being green. Hers is…blue…brown…red…white…and purple? The purple is very faint, though."

"That's…strange?"

"It is."

"Kagome," said a new male, different from the first two, sounding wiser. "How did she even get here? Didn't the well's powers disappear after you had returned to us?"

There was a sigh. "I don't know. I…never really got the chance to ask considering…" her voice turned venomous near the end.

"Keh…not my fault."

"Is _too_." A lot of them said together.

"Whatever."

More silence filled the air, and Misaki heard the ringing in her ears begin to fade. Her brain was no longer throbbing, and her skin felt less sensitive. When she was sure she could take it, she opened her eyes. Peering around without moving her head, she realized she was in a hut.

"She's awake!"

Misaki blinked, her gaze going straight to the voice who had spoken. The first thing she noticed were big, playful green eyes and a mess of bright orange hair. She was surprised to see small pointed ears poke from his hair, held up on his head, and a bushy tail from behind him. His features were…fox-like?

A kitsune…

"Shippo…" she whispered. "You're Shippo."

The boy's eyes widened, and he jumped back quickly into someone's arms. Her eyes traveled up those arms until she saw a face, a familiar face.

"Kagome," she recalled, looking at the woman who kneeled beside where she lay, earning a squeak of surprise form the kit she was holding. Her eyes traveled the length of the room, seeing three others. "Inuyasha," she greeted, a little uneasily to the hanyou that was leaning against the wall by his mate, looking away quickly. Across from Inuyasha, near the doorway, was a man wearing the clothing of a Buddhist Monk. And beside _him _was a woman in a traditional woman's kimono. "And you two must be Miroku and Sango…" her voice trailed off, and she looked back up at the ceiling. "I really _am _in the Feudal Era, if you guys are around."

"How…how does she _know _us, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"There's no need to ask her when I'm right here," Misaki said before Kagome could answer, earning a growl from Inuyasha that made a shiver run up her spine. "But…uh, it's because Souta had told me stories. The stories Kagome had told to him," She swiftly explained.

"Ah," Miroku said. "So you did know her brother."

"Hai," Slowly, Misaki pushed herself into a sitting position. The damp cloth that had been on her head fell into her lap, and she stared down at her fingers as they fiddled with it. "We were…best friends."

"Were?" Four curious voices spoke at once, the only one showing indifference was Inuyasha.

Misaki took a deep breath. "H-he was the one who pushed me." She sniffed and rubbed at her nose, refusing to tear in front of them. "He pushed me into the well."

Kagome pushed her lips together, brooding. "What happened?"

Guessing she really had nothing to lose at this point, she told them the story. Starting from arriving at the house like she usually did, then to the ending point where she had ended up where Kagome had found her. The only thing she decided to leave out was the kiss and her powers. Those were too personal for her.

"And it just…worked?" Kagome asked after listening intently.

Misaki nodded. "I was confused, too." She said quietly. "Because he told me, after you left to come here forever, it never worked anymore." It became still again, and Misaki had something nagging at the back of her brain. It wasn't until she thought about Kagome finding her, did she suddenly shoot up. "My guitar!" she exclaimed.

She was met with four confused faces.

"Excuse me?" Miroku said.

Thankfully, Kagome was there, and she smiled comfortingly. "We brought it, Misaki." She reassured, standing as well. "It's right outside the hut."

"Oh," Inuyasha snorted. "That weird thing I had to carry along with the girl."

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief, smiling softly. "I guess it looks like I'm stuck here."

Sango's laugh was light, and she gave her a sympathetic glance. "I guess so."

"If you wouldn't mind," Kagome said suddenly, looking at her hopefully. "I was wondering if you could tell me about…" she hesitated, biting her lip. "About my family."

"Hai, I'd like to hear about them as well." Miroku added.

"Me, too." Sango said with as smile.

"I want to hear about your family, 'Gome!" Shippo said, climbing up onto Kagome's shoulder and looking at Misaki with expectant eyes.

"Keh, yeah whatever." Inuyasha grunted when all eyes turned to him.

"I'd love to," Misaki answered Kagome faintly.

So, when all attention turned back to her, Misaki spoke.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY, there's chapter 2 (: It just takes a while to type up, sorry :S

And I know some of you might be wondering, "Umm, where the hell is Sesshy?"

Well, I'm glad to tell you that he appears in the _next _chapter (:

Whoohoo! :D

And anyone can correct me on any mistakes I've made on here. I'd really appreciate it XD


End file.
